Template talk:3.5e Armor
Tinkering So, I'm probably going to need some peer input at this point, since I can only manage this formatting stuff so far. This template is meant as a replacement for the currently not-working Template:Armor Stats template as well as being able to be usable for homebrew material as well. I'm having a few problems with the overall look of it as well, mainly the stretching and the appearance of the smaller table above. Other than that, it's fairly similar to the old template. There are some name changes on the parameters and more parameters to avoid all that variable defining stuff. Oh, and I added the Donning Armor section at the bottom as I figured it's kinda handy, though if people hate it, it can be removed. It would be nice if there was a space between the size cost chart part and the speed part and the donning part as well. So, for now, this is a rough draft. Here's how it looks with filled-in parameters: EXAMPLE HERE. --Ganteka Future 23:12, June 9, 2010 (UTC) :I thought we were moving away from non-standard sized gear in the other equipment pages. Why for all of the inclusions here? - TarkisFlux 00:31, June 10, 2010 (UTC) ::Yeah, I really don't like the setup for it in general, but I wasn't sure what else to do with it yet. I do like having the subpages as their own "one stop shop" places, but man oh man, it does look cluttered, especially this rough. For now, since it's been like 10 months, it seems long over due to have something that works, even if it isn't pretty (though, pretty is of course the final goal, so long as it's still functional). Is there any chance we could get some proposals on a direction to take or just blurt out some ideas to get the ball rolling? --Ganteka Future 00:46, June 10, 2010 (UTC) :::Remind me next week if no one beats me to it. Still need to write up the image thingy. - TarkisFlux 01:29, June 10, 2010 (UTC) ::::Alright, I think I've got this rough to an acceptable-looking state. I asked around and people seem to be okay with how it looks. A few things of note: ::::1. Preferably, this template should be usable for SRD materials as well as homebrew stuff. ::::2. Once the template is finalized, it's still gonna need it's /doc stuff. I can handle writing that up. ::::3. I removed the parameters and information for being compatible with Shields. It should probably be added back in, but all the complexity and variables and whatnot is beyond my skill with this sort of thing. Tarkis, if you decide to give it a shot with doing variable output (reducing the necessary number of parameters in the process and hopefully making it easier for users to implement for homebrew), be sure to check out the differences in this template and the old Template:Armor Stats. ::::4. Parameter name changes from the old version: {arm}→{name}, {slmh}→{lmh} (because I removed shields, so this should be changed back), {mdex}→{maxdex}, {archk}→{acp}, {aspc}→{asf}. ::::5. All the HP parameters were added because of the lack of variables as well as adding the {donpbh} parameter for donning armor, because unfortunately, donning armor isn't dependent on the same information as the {lmh} parameter. The {donpbh} might need to be changed with the addition of shields, depending on how it was coded. All shields are donned in the same manner. ::::6. There are some invisible superscripts on the Donning table. This is an attempt to alleviate an aesthetic problem as having some text within the table rows have superscripts pushes them out of horizontal alignment, and it looks stupid. ::::7. The template has Categories built into it depending on the parameters. If this is going to be used for homebrew stuff as well, we just need to make sure that they are compatible in that respect, since homebrew is more likely to use the parameter output or whatever. ::::As an aside, I probably won't be around much in the coming next two/three weeks or so. If this eventually all gets resolved/approved/usable/whatever, and the articles it needs to be implemented in need manual edits (rather than bot edits), I'll volunteer for that, so just let me know. --Ganteka Future 20:08, June 13, 2010 (UTC) Getting Closer Nearly there now. Oddly the "name" and "lmh" parameters are missing from the template. This may have just been an accident or something, or just to figure out where they go and how they will look. In addition, since the non-standard sizes don't match up vertically to the medium-sized values for cost, bonus, weight and hp in the columns, it looks funny without those names above them on that chart and will likely need that added in as a row above with bold text. Anything else missing, wrong or overlooked with the template or documentation? --Ganteka Future 03:01, June 27, 2010 (UTC) Final Tinkering It's just about complete at this point, though a couple aesthetic things bother me. 0cp shows up in the Colossal size listing and the columns on the non-standard size table don't all match up with the chart above it. Not sure how to fix this or I would. Also, a funny quirk, but the Non-standard sizes table and the speed table are both a single pixel wider than the other three tables. A final note on implementation. Removing the old template will remove a couple categories from the SRD pages, so be sure to put them back in manually. I'll probably be handling that anyways, so just a reminder to myself. --Ganteka Future 23:40, July 14, 2010 (UTC) :Fixed the colossal cost thing. Can't figure out why the columns don't match up, but I'll try using different values for the top table to try and sort it. I can't even see the 1 px difference, and I don't think it matters enough to fix. :I think a separate one for shields with less baggage would probably work better, so I won't be writing in shield code. But I will probably steal most of this one so the format is identical. :Anything other than the column thing I'm missing? - TarkisFlux 21:35, August 15, 2010 (UTC) ::Looks complete. Good work, and thanks. --Ganteka Future 22:21, August 15, 2010 (UTC)